


Stroke Me

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Grinding, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Murphy loses a bet, Poor Connor, Rocco is an asshole, Twincest, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't get the idea of Murphy having to give Connor a lap dance as a forfeit out of my head. Just a silly little fic, my first attempt at Boondock Saints twincest so go easy on me.</p>
<p>Title taken from The Stroke by Billy Squier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke Me

It was obvious that Rocco had chosen this particular forfeit to cause maximum embarrassment to the twins, especially Murphy. The younger Macmanus was the one who had doubted Rocco’s pool skills and now he was going to pay the price…

…and give Connor a lap dance in front of the rest of the McGinty’s patrons.

“This is fuckin’ wrong…” Murphy muttered, chewing on his thumbnail as Connor sat down in the chair. Inside he was panicking, praying that something _anything_ would happen to stop this from going any further…

“That’ll teach you for underestimating me…” Rocco said with a wide grin, looking through the songs on the jukebox.

“Idiot…” Connor grumbled, yelping as his twin slapped him upside the head.

“Shut d’fuck up.”

Despite his panic, the younger twin felt a small thrill at the thought of what he was about to do. Despite the sheer _wrongness_ of what was about to happen, his bond with his twin had been something that had been playing on his mind often in the last few months.

They had always been close, closer than anyone else could understand, but Murphy had started seeing his brother in a different light. They had both taken a vow of celibacy in their late teens, having never felt a desire for anyone else and content in each other’s company.

But recently Murphy had found himself on his knees at night, praying for Him to show him what to do with the thoughts that were invading his sleeping and waking moments, begging the Lord for strength, for guidance.

“Ya ready Murphy?” Rocco yelled across the bar, silencing the rest of the patrons and pulling the brunet from his thoughts.

“Fuck off Roc.” Murphy shouted back as the dark haired man chuckled and pressed the jukebox button with a flourish.

As the song started, the younger MacManus took a deep breath.

If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly…

Connor’s throat moved as he swallowed, Murphy’s slender fingers carding through his hair as the dark haired twin walked past before turning to focus on him.

Murphy hooked his thumbs into his belt loops and moved his hips in a slow figure of eight, sinking to his knees a few feet away from where Connor sat. The younger McManus was dressed in ripped jeans and an oversized black jumper, the neck of which hung off his left collarbone, exposing the Virgin Mary inked upon the pale neck. His hands left his jeans and slid up his chest, skimming across the fabric as his hips still moved to the music, eyes never leaving his gaping brother.

A tremor ran through his body at the heat of his brother’s gaze, his cock twitching within his ripped worn jeans. It should feel wrong to be doing this in front of his twin, it should feel sick and dirty and unnatural…

But it felt right…like his attraction to his lighter haired brother was meant to be.

The patrons of the bar soon stopped laughing and cheering, jaws collectively dropping as the young man moved with a mixture of grace and sensuality that no one had expected, hips and limbs flowing as the music pulsed through his body.

To be honest even he didn’t realise he could move this way, but with Connor’s eyes upon him as the other man sat in the chair in front of him, Murphy felt…

_Desirable_

Tilting his head back to keep his gazed fixed, Murphy crawled over on his hands and knees, movements fluid and cat-like. The lighter haired twin clenched his jaw as he felt fingers push his legs apart so the younger could move between them, so close he could feel his heat.

Murphy saw his brother’s fingers twitch, earning the older twin a grin.

“No touchin’ Con…”

A groan rose up in the lighter haired man’s throat as Murphy’s fingers slid up along his thighs and up his stomach and chest, pressing against the fabric of his own jumper, leaving a burning trail on his skin underneath.

“Shit…”

The younger Macmanus let out a breathy laugh, running his nose along the tanned stubbled column of Connor’s throat, feeling the pulse jump underneath. God have mercy on him, his brother smelt and felt so good…

The older twin tilted his head back slightly, licking his lips. Murphy felt his brother’s burning gaze on him and felt a shiver go through him as he saw his own eyes staring back at him.

He saw _want_ and _need_ there, matching the torrent of feelings in his heart and, God help him, he wanted to cry with joy.

“Con…?” Murphy breathed into Connor’s ear, sliding into his brother’s lap, feet planted firmly on the ground.

Connor growled loudly, the sound turning into a whine as his twin’s hips started to move against his, hands resting on the lighter haired man’s broad shoulders. Murphy tilted his head back and closed his eyes, fingers digging into Connor’s flesh, blunt nails digging into the fabric.

“Tell me Murph…” The older twin whispered against his neck, only loud enough for Murphy’s ears. “Tell me y’feel the same…’cause I can’t…” Connor’s words died on his lips as his younger twin moved back to look at him.

Murphy watched as the realisation dawned on Connor’s face.

“Y’tink I would have done this if I didn’t?” The dark haired man’s lips pulled into a shy half smile, brushing a finger along the short hair at the base of his brother’s neck.

“Fuck…” The older twin bit his lip hard, fingernails biting into the wood of his seat. He was rock solid and aching in his jeans, and judging by the hardness pressing against his own, Murphy was just as aroused.

Murphy grinned and leant forward, trailing his tongue along his twin’s bloodied bottom lip before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Connor’s hips rose with the contact, lifting the slighter twin up as he let out a low groan, the sound dying in his throat as the younger twin released his lip and leant back, pink tongue swiping his own lips.

“When I’m done with ye…y’not gonna be able to sit down for a week.”

“I’ll be holdin’ ye t’that.”

“I swear to d’Allmighty Murph…”

No touching be damned, Connor reached to fist the cropped dark locks and crushed their mouths together.

Somewhere, in the background, both twins swore they heard a collective gasp. But neither of them cared; all they saw, all they felt…was each other. They had always had a bond that had gone much much further than blood, than kinship. They were two halves of one soul; if one were to die, the other wouldn’t be destined to live much longer.

Murphy moved his hands from Connor’s shoulders, sliding them down his twin’s chest and stomach before moving them to his own, hips never ceasing against the beat of the song, a whimper pulled from his lips.

Now…now they could both see that the desire they had felt, the burning need for each other…was also shared.

And God save them both…they craved each other like a drug.

The song faded away, leaving the bar in complete silence as the crowds remained focused on the two young men in the middle as they broke the kiss, foreheads pressed together.

“Wow…” Rocco said, breaking the silence and tension in the air. “Y’know despite the fact that you’re brothers…that was kinda hot.”


End file.
